La vida de una mascota
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Kid a hecho enfadar a Blair y ahora en castigo lo ha vuelto un gato; por asares del destino a terminado con Chrona, ahora son mascota y dueña ¿podra esta nueva relacion volverse algo más? KidxChrona


_**La vida de una mascota**_

_Capitulo 1: De chico a gato y de la mansión a la casa._

Kid abrió los ojos con dificultad, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y el cuerpo le dolía ¿Qué rayos había pasado? ¿Es que acaso Liz lo había vuelto a convencer de beber? Se tallo los ojos en un intento de aclararse la vista pero sintió algo extraño.

Miró su mano y en lugar de esta vio una patita cubierta de pelo negro, miró alrededor y notó que su habitación de repente parecía enorme.

-¿Qué?- dijo sin comprender, se acerco al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía y lo que vio le hizo repetir la pregunta a gritos- ¡¿QUE?!

En el espejo se reflejaba la imagen de un pequeño gato de color negro con ojos de un ámbar luminoso y que tenía tres pequeñas líneas en su oreja izquierda.

-¡Esto no puede ser, esto no puede ser!- repetía mientras se mordía su colita en un vano intento de despertarse de lo que creía una pesadilla- ¡De verdad soy un gato! ¡¿Qué demonios me paso?!- grito desesperado al darse cuenta de que no era ningún sueño- ¡Espera! Creo que ya recuerdo.

_-/Flash back/-_

_-¡Blair bájate de mi regazo!- gritaba Kid apartando a la gatita de color morado._

_-¡Pero esta calientito! ¡Nya!~- se quejo con voz llorona la aludida._

_-¡No me importa! ¡Me vas a dejar mi simétrico traje lleno de pelo!- se negó el pelinegro con furia._

_-Vamos Blair déjalo- la calmo Maka- ven, siéntate en mi regazo._

_La gatita mágica acepto su ofrecimiento y se acomodo en las piernas de su amiga mientras fulminaba con la mirada al pequeño shinigami._

_-Vaya Kid, no sabía que te desagradaran tanto los animales- dijo Soul mirándolo sorprendido por su reacción._

_-No son los animales, son los gatos en particular- explico Kid- dejan pelo por todas partes y se suben a los muebles desordenándolo todo, a mi parecer son los animales más asimétricos del mundo- dijo con un leve estremecimiento, grave error._

_-P-Pues a mi m-me gustan- dijo Chrona tímidamente mientras acariciaba a Blair sonriendo un poquito._

_El oji ámbar solo aparto la mirada molesto._

_-Sí, son tan suavecitos y óyelos ronronear- concordó Black Star- ¡Son la mascota perfecta para Ore-sama!- exclamó mientras reía._

_-¡Si, si! ¡Y son tan tiernos haciendo Nya!- concordó Patty._

_-Aun así no me gustan- dijo Kid amargamente, esa fue su sentencia._

_-Me las vas a pagar – susurró Blair tan bajito que nadie la oyó._

_-/Fin del Flash Back/-_

-Después de eso volví a mi casa y me fui a dormir-dijo concluyendo su recuerdo- ¡Seguro que la maldita de Blair me hizo esto!

En ese momento la puerta de su cuarto se abrió dejando paso a la mayor de sus armas.

-Kid ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?- pregunto- ¿Eh? ¿Kid?

-¡Liz, gracias a Dios!- grito el "gatito" casi llorando de la alegría- ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Blair me convirtió en gato!

La rubia miró en su dirección y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, se acerco y lo cargo con cuidado; el oji ámbar ya se daba por salvado cuando le soltó:

-Gatito ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste a la casa?

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo Liz?! ¡Soy yo, Kid!- grito todavía más fuerte que antes, entonces calló en la cuenta: ella no le entendía.

Y era cierto, la mayor de las Thompson solo oí maullido tras maullido de aquel pequeño animal que vagamente le recordaba a su técnico.

-Bueno no importa como llegaste, lo importante ahora es sacarte de aquí antes de que el quejumbres de Kid te vea- dijo Liz llevándoselo en brazos.

-¡¿A quién llamas quejumbroso?!- grito el enojadísimo.

-Calmado minino en un momento te encuentro un buen hogar- intento calmarlo la rubia sin mucho éxito- ¡Patty!

-¿Si one-chan?- pregunto la pequeña arma acudiendo con prontitud al llamado de su hermana.

-Cárgame a este gatito que encontré mientras llamo a los chicos- dijo Liz sacando su celular del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

-¡Que mono!- exclamó Patty cargándolo- pero ¿eres gatito o gatita?- pregunto en tono infantil poniéndolo de frente a ella para revisarlo- ¡Es gatito!

Por supuesto que Kid estaba que se moría de la vergüenza, nunca creyó que la menor de sus armas algún día le haría un "examen" de esa clase.

-¿Estás segura?- pregunto la hermana mayor mientras marcaba el celular de Maka.

-Claro que sí One-chan~- dijo confiada la rubia- con ese color y eso ojos no puede ser otra cosa que gatito.

El oji ámbar si hubiera podido abría caído de espaldas, Patty a veces sí que lo desesperaba.

-Si tu lo dices- murmuró su hermana mayor- ¡Ah! ¡Maka! Si soy yo Liz, quería ver si podías venir a nuestra casa, es que encontré un gatito pero como dejo claro Kid ayer- esto lo dijo con un poco de molestia- no le gustan los animales y quería ver quién podía cuidarlo, si, de acuerdo, nos vemos Bye~

-¿Qué dijo?- quiso saber Patty mientras giraba mareando al pobrecito de Kid.

-Dijo que venía de inmediato y ella llamaba a los demás.

-Bueno ¡En lo que esperamos voy a poner bonito a este gatito!- dijo Patty alegremente corriendo hacía su cuarto.

-¡Oi Patty! ¡Trátalo con más cariño!- le grito Liz ante sus maneras bruscas.

-¡Hai!- contesto su hermanita sin aminorar el paso.

Patty lo llevo hasta su cuarto, lo dejo en la cama y revolvió entre sus cosas haciendo un desastre que en otras circunstancias, digamos teniendo un cuerpo humano, le hubiera hecho ganar una buena reprimenda de su parte.

-¡Aquí esta!- dijo victoriosa la pequeña arma- ¡Mira minino!

Le estaba mostrando un pequeño collar negro con una calaverita en forma de la careta de Shinigami-sama; Patty se lo ensarto inmediatamente.

-¡Te quedo monísimo!- exclamó la rubia con felicidad- ¿No crees?- inquirió poniéndole un espejo delante

-"Pudo haber sido peor"- pensó Kid mirándose, no era muy afecto a los collares pero bien pensado ya no podía usar sus anillos- gracias- dijo, o más bien, maulló.

-De nada~- contesto Patty suponiendo la respuesta mientras imitaba el ruido de un maullido.

-¡Patty, ya llegaron Maka y los demás! ¡Trae al gatito!- grito Liz desde la planta baja.

-¡Hai!- contesto la rubia bajando con él en brazos.

Kid no sabía cómo su arma podía correr a aquella velocidad sin tropezar, en un parpadeo ya estaban en la planta baja.

-¡Que mono!- exclamó Maka.

-Es muy lindo- dijo Tsubaki.

-Pues a mí me parece conocido de algún lado- dijo Soul pensativo.

-¡Ore-sama lo quiere de mascota!- exclamó el sobreviviente del clan Hoshi.

-A v-ver- dijo la tímida voz de Chrona acercándose- e-es p-precioso - dijo la oji azul sonriendo.

Kid no pudo evitar reparar en el hecho de que su sonrisa era muy simétrica además de que hacía brillar sus ojos, se veía… hermosa ¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué rayos estaba pensando?! Alguien tan asimétrico ni remotamente podía ser hermoso.

-¿Quieres cargarlo Chrona-chan?- pregunto la menor de las Thompson- pareces caerle bien, te mira fijamente y ha dejado de hacer Nya~ todo el rato - agrego y Kid la maldijo mentalmente.

-D-De acuerdo- aceptó la pelirosa tomándolo en brazos con cuidado.

-Deberíamos sentarnos para discutir quien se lo va a quedar- sugirió Maka.

-Buena idea- concordó Liz y todos pasaron a la sala.

En el trayecto hacia allá Kid se sentía tanto incomodo como agradablemente a gusto, siendo el segundo sentimiento el que iba ganando.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de la oji azul para darse cuenta del delicioso aroma a violetas que emanaba de su cuerpo y que, para su nuevo olfato, era como tener todo el jardín en su nariz, era embriagador pero sin llegar a molestarle; esa era la parte agradable, lo que le incomodaba era el hecho de que Chrona lo apretaba un poco contra su pecho, el no era un "adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas" pero no podía evitar notarlo, sobretodo porque desde que Stein había logrado separarla de Ragnarok había dejado de ser "la tabla de planchar rosa" como solían llamarla sus dos armas, no era mucho el cambio (estaba más o menos como Maka) pero si era notable y más a aquella distancia.

Una vez llegaron a la sala todos tomaron asiento en los sillones; Chrona lo acomodo en su regazo y el oji ámbar agradeció el cambio de posición.

-Bueno y entonces ¿Quién se lo queda?- interrogó Liz.

-Pues… diríamos que nosotros pero- dijo Soul con una pequeña mueca.

-Ya tenemos suficiente con Blair- completó Maka con gesto de cansancio.

Kid se puso tenso al oír ese nombre, de solo pensar en la gatita morada le hacía querer destrozarla, era por su culpa que se hallaba en esa situación tan vergonzosa. La mano de Chrona lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la pelirosa había comenzado a rascarle detrás de la oreja y sus instintos de gato no le dejaron resistirse al contacto.

-¡Entonces el gran Ore-sama se encargara de cuidarlo!- grito Black Star a todo pulmón- ¡Alguien tan BIG como yo es el indicado para esta misión! ¡Nyahahaha!

-Pero Black Star- lo detuvo Tsubaki con calma- ¿no recuerdas que en el departamento en que vivimos están prohibidos los animales?- le pregunto con amabilidad- "además de que podrías matarlo en alguna de las acrobacias que seguro intentaras hacer con él"- agrego la peli azabache en la intimidad de sus pensamientos.

-Oh, tienes toda la razón Tsubaki- contesto el peliazul- entonces creo que no podre cuidarlo ¡Nyahahaha!- se rió aunque no había nada de gracioso en la situación.

-¿Y tu que dices Chrona?- inquirió la mayor de las Thompson.

-¿Eh? ¿Y-Yo?- tartamudeó la joven bruja dejando de rascarle la oreja- Y-Yo no tengo n-ningún inconv-veni-ni- ente p-pero

El oji ámbar se encontraba molesto por la detención de la acción de Chrona así que hizo lo que cualquier gato normal habría hecho: se le restregó a la pelirosa para que le prestara atención; si así como lo oyen, Death the Kid restregó su cara contra la mano de su amiga en un intento de que volviera su atención a él.

Todos callaron al ver la acción del "gatito" haciendo que este volviera en si, ¿Qué diablos había hecho? Sintió como la vergüenza se le subía a la cara, afortunadamente nadie se dio cuenta.

-P-Perdón gatito ¿quieres q-que siga rascándote?- pregunto con dulzura la pelirosa volviendo a hacer la ya mencionada acción.

Kid se encontraba en estado de shock y más cuando por su mente cruzo la imagen de él siendo humano con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de la oji azul mientras esta le pasaba una mano por el cabello, Por el simétrico ocho ¡¿Qué le estaba pasando?!

-Entonces está decidido, tu cuidaras de el- dijo Patty alegremente- trátalo bien Chrona-chan.

-Si ¿t-te agrada la idea g-gatito?- pregunto la aludida más que feliz.

Él no sabía si le agradaba o no, tenía un embrollo en la cabeza.

-"Pero de entre todos creo que ella es la mejor para hacerse cargo de una mascota"- pensó Kid intentando darse ánimos.

-Soul ¿me acompañas a hacer las compras?- dijo Maka poniéndose en pie

-¿Eh? ¿Y yo porque?- contesto el peliblanco.

-Son muchas bolsas además me da nervios cuando te quedas solo con Blair-explicó la peli ceniza frunciendo el ceño.

-Okay, Okay pero no te alebrestes- dijo el oji rubí parándose y moviendo sus manos en señal de que se tranquilizara.

-El gran Ore-sama también debe irse, ¡Hoy toca hacer la limpieza del hogar!- grito Black Star como si aquello fuera la gran cosa.

-Nos retiramos, nos vemos luego- dijo Tsubaki.

-Y-Yo tengo q-que ir a ayudar c-con la comida-murmuró Chrona volviéndolo a cargar en aquella posición tan incómoda.

-Que les vaya bien- dijo Liz despidiéndolos con la mano.

-¡Adiosito!~- dijo Patty

Todos comenzaron a dirigirse a la salida pero el oji ámbar pudo oír a la mayor de las Thompson decir.

-Y a todo esto ¿Dónde está Kid?

-"Aquí estoy, en los brazos de Chrona con dirección a una vida de mascota"- contesto mentalmente el pequeño Shinigami dando un suspiro.

¡Hello lectores! ¿Qué tal estuvo el primer capitulo de esta loca historia que se me ocurrió? No se pero yo lo sentí un poco flojo -_- como sea espero que sea de su agrado.

Este es un fic que me gustaría dedicarle a una muy buena amiga que es fanática de este anime: ¡Kuroneko Evans! O como yo suelo decirle: Neko-chan.

Espero te guste, ya sé que te gusta más el SxM pero solo soy buena con el KxC así que espero me perdones; te lo dedico porque debido a tu nombre he de suponer que te gustan los gatos así que ¡Este fic es tuyo! ¡Nya!~

Bye-bye, nos vemos.


End file.
